Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Filipino media conglomerate and the country's largest media and entertainment company of the Government Communications Group headed by the Press Secretary and the country's largest media company. The corporation was formed by the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation owned by Andres Soriano and Dick Baldwin and the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation owned by Roberto Benedicto. Founded on 1960 by Andres Soriano and Dick Baldwin as Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation (Inter-Islands TV-13) thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald, it was incorporated as the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation on February 1, 1975 owned by Roberto Benedicto from the Benedicto Group of Companies. Its studios, offices, satellite and headquarters are located at Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and its transmitter is located at the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. It is one of three government-owned and controlled television stations, along with Radio Philippines Network. Its flagship TV station IBC is the leading #3 station in the country with the TV ratings among the other networks while its flagship FM station iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is the #1 danze music FM radio station in Mega Manila, an AM station DZTV-AM is the news and public service on AM band and several key cities. Its assets include two national television networks (IBC and INN), three of radio stations in Metro Manila (DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 93.5 Romance FM and iDMZ), a regional network of AM stations (branded as Radyo Budyong) and FM stations (branded as iDMZ) with a internet K-Pop radio online service (K-Pop Radio), two international premium television networks (Global IBC and INN International) and cable television channels (Danze TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Toon TV and Kiddie TV) along with subsidiaries dealing in print publication (IBC Publishing, Inc.), new media (IBC Interactive), the direct-to-home cable service like IBC pay per view, talent development and management (Kapinoy Talent Center) and other related businesses. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and its subsidiaries are part of the sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). History 'Beginning as Inter-Island 13' IBC was launched on Channel 13 and granting the first TV camera broadcasting franchise on 1960 as the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). Inter-Island TV-13 was the first Philippine network to go on full satellite broadcast daily, the first to go on full color broadcast, and the first to employ an Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van) in its news operations. Channel 13 started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named "Vinta Color" named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. Andres would acquire the channel in 1962. 'Relaunch as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation' On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and another relay station in Visayas and Mindanao. IBC also opened its FM station DWKB-FM the same year, it became the number one FM station in the country. In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and Radio stations. 'Post-EDSA Revolution' After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. When BBC closed down, IBC] absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. In 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. 'Islands TV-13' Islands Broadcasting Corporation under Mr. Tonyboy Cojuangco took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. 'Return of Operations' In 1992, IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. It was 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video (with Grace Nono as the composer and singer of the same song), an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved but the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year.IBC-13 "Pinoy Ang Dating" MTV Vintage Television (VTV), later merged with Viva Television in 1999, entered the scene in 1996 with PBA Games as its major program and continued until 2002 and return in 2011. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. In 2003, IBC launched its new logo and the new slogan Ang Bagong Pilipino with a freestyle station ID. In late 2007, IBC Management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as a primetime block-timer of IBC. However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. 'Abandonment and privatization' After four decades of serving the network's dominance and entertainment programing, IBC-13's studios and facilities are abandoned due to negligence and their network's mismanagement. Both their studio equipment, cameras, lighting and props are useless, dilapidated and very old, cash and budgets were afford to utilize radio-TV operations, their programing and airtime suffering them from a network war in the late 1980s and the 1990s and many employees of their jobs. The management tries to revive the ill-fated network in the 2000s. There were many plans to sell and privatize IBC and its sister station RPN.PCGG urges gov’t to fast-track sale of RPN-9, IBC-13 ABS-CBNnews.com. 2010-08-10. Retrieved 2010-08-10. TV network ABS-CBN is planning to buy the network's blocktime to address signal problems and mimic the former's programs. However, ABS-CBN would not join the privatization bid due to ownership regulations.Mirror,Mirror on the Airwaves Inquirer.net. 2011-02-11. Retrieved 2011-02-28. IBC has been entered into a joint venture agreement with Prime Realty, an affiliate of R-II Builders Group of Reghis Romero Jr. The agreement calls for the development of 3.5 hectares of Broadcast City.San Miguel still keen on IBC-13, RPN-9 PhilStar.com. 12-26-2011. Retrieved 12-26-2011. This makes the Aquino administration wanted to privatize both RPN and IBC to private sectors and retain the People's Television (PTV) as a sole-mandated government TV network.Coloma: Privatization of RPN 9, IBC 13 in the works GMANews.TV. 03-01-2011. Retrieved 03-01-2011.Aquino government set to privatize RPN-9, IBC-13 MB.com.ph. 03-01-2011. Retrieved 03-01-2011. It has been announced that conglomerate San Miguel Corporation will join the government-sponsored bidding for the privatization of RPN and IBC.San Miguel to join bidding for RPN-9, IBC-13 PhilStar.com. 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011.San Miguel Corp. announces plan to bid for RPN-9 and IBC-13 PEP.ph. 03-06-2011. Retrieved 03-06-2011. Viva Entertainment plans to buy IBC-13 to become a part of number one channel as it is privatized by 1st quarter of 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days (as in Viva-TV). 'Partnership with Viva Entertainment' On July 11, 2010, IBC-13 began a partnership with the Viva Entetainment, some new programs with its slogan Ka-Bilib Ako! (Tagalog for "You Believe You"). Some of its local programs like Pop Girls, Wansapanataym, Daily Top 5, Wow! and Dear Heart are all produced by the Viva Television with the concept of live global satellite programming in local television. This joint co-production agreement with Viva makes IBC-13 a de facto part of the Viva family, similar to the arrangement when the primetime block. However, IBC and Viva remain separate entities. The same day, IBC-13 created two new departments, News and Public Affairs (headed by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) and Entertainment TV (headed by Jose Javier Reyes). The same day, the first to broadcast remote news coverage and reporting. The company began co-producing new programming for the network, such as a Pop Girls, the newest teen variety show which airs every sudnay nights, against the rating beating with ABS-CBN and GMA Network. The network underwent management changes on July 12, 2010, as Boots Anson-Roa returned to IBC's president and cheif excutive officer. The appointed director of the board, while the new chairman of IBC is Eric Canoy. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. Canoy's first major move was to expand their contract of blocktime agreement and partnership with Viva Entertainment. Programming preparation from the number one entertainment channel via its new programming block Viva-TV was relaunched on IBC-13's lineup at the beginning on June 5, 2011. PBA Games would also return to the network as its major program as part of Viva Sports, it airs on Viva-TV begin its new competition TV ratings with ABS-CBN and GMA Network. 'Relaunch as the Kapinoy Network' On June 5, 2011, IBC relaunched a new logo and revival slogan Pinoy ang Dating! to reflect the change with a Filipino-like visually an innovation in terms of station identification. During the relaunch, IBC-13 launched a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapinoy" network (literally means "a member of the Pinoy") and the new franchise to operate under Republic Act 7831, the network is being reinvented which envisions it with a strong news and public affairs programs, provides high quality entertainment and serves as a tool in shaping and molding the country's ethical values and moral fibers. On June 6, 2011, IBC main studios in Quezon City and its regional stations in Baguio, Cebu and Davao will be equipped with the most modern gathering equipment for them to compete with the major television networks of ABS-CBN and GMA Network . The same day, the new plans to order of IBC-13 with the entral equipment room, new OB Vans, studio equipment, new news truck, ENG van/News Outside Broadcast Van with live video playback capability via on-board microwave link, VTR technician presentation, post-production, transmitter, cameras, new HD cameras, new main studios, dish satellite from Domestic Satellite Philippines, Inc. (DOMSAT) with satellite downlink and microwave especially during live events, new master control equipment, new radio booths, new IPV van, new lighting, new props and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations as its finaly privatized by 1st quarter of 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days. Also, a new Harris Transmitter has been installed. IBC's transmitter power shall be increased to 60 kW. Through co-owned Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., international channels Global IBC has launched in June 2011. The channels were available in Europe, Middle East, North Africa, Guam, and the United States. On July 1, 2011, the IBC FM radio network had the largest chain of radio stations in the country which is the return of dance music station DMZ-FM inspired by 89 DMZ rebranded as iDMZ was relaunched on August 28, 2011. The same day, IBC News begun using the patented 3D:LIVE™ for weather forecasting, the technology is the most advanced weather forecasting system in the world provided by Weather Central, LP based in Madison, Wisconsin USA. Hence, the new division of IBC News for weather forecasting called IBC Weather Central is launched. IBC-13 was also the official broadcaster of the 2011 World Youth Day, which was the visit of Pope Benedict XVI to the country, withdrawn its membership from the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). On August 11, 2011, IBC-13 unveiled its flagship coffeetable book, "Pinoy ang Dating: The Making of IBC-13." The 453-page book chronicles the hardships and odds that the network founder had to face, as well as the achievements and contributions of IBC-13 in Philippine Television history. 'As 52nd Anniversary era' In January 1, 2012, IBC-13 celebrated their 52nd year in television with the new station ID and the new IBC jingle to boost its Kapinoy network campaign promoting line-up of more Viva-TV programs. The network held its Homecoming sa 13, which held a month-long celebration gathered former employees and talents for a grand reunion at IBC-13’s compound in Broadcast City. The network also launched a promo called "Treasure Hunt", where the people were invited to bring their oldest television, radio sets, microphones, and posters. The network also celebrated its 32nd year reign in the TV ratings. The company also did a nationwide caravan, showcasing the network's talents while relaunched its new mascots are Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. The same day, the network held a month-long celebration of IBC-13 and Philippine TV's 52nd year. The station produced two commemorative documentaries about the station's contribution in news and entertainment. Homecoming sa 13: The IBC Story was the first extensive television documentary done about the history of Philippine Television and the evolution of Philippine entertainment. The broadcasting giant capped its 52nd anniversary with a spectacular powerhouse concert extravaganza dubbed as Homecoming sa 13: IBC at 52, held at the The NBC Tent @ The Fort. It was hailed as one of the biggest media events of the year. The government-owned network rolled out the red carpet to welcome its high-profile guests from business, advertising and media sectors, politics, members of the diplomatic community, with many of the society’s luminaries and glitterati. Valued friends and supporters of the network throughout the decades attended the grand affair. In June 30, 2012, Viva Entertainment announced that plans to buy IBC-13 last April 4, 2011 to become part of Vic Del Rosario-owned network as it is privatized last June 30, 2012 and to revive the old network's glory days (as in Viva-TV) and the entertainment network reformatted and renamed as VIVA, which become the Home of the Stars. Rosario said Viva Entertainment, would produce a new lineup of more entertainment programs while IBC-13 would continue to be responsible for news and public affairs programming and operation of the stations. The same day, IBC relaunched with new corporate logo for Filipino-esque from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao with an international reach become through its relay stations, IBC-13 programs were senn across the archipelago and Southeast Asia and programming started airing in 50 American cities and parts of South America through the International Channel Network, and the new transmitter as IBC Tower localed along San Francisaco Del Monte, Quezon City. At the same time, the new tagline Sa IBC-13, Ikaw ang No.3 campaign for the No.3 network to promote the Viva-TV programs. Also part of their success in the deal with HiT Entertainment to produce children's television programs Barney and Friends franchise, which is start last April 2003 effectively revitalized interest for children in the Philippines with Barney characters. Through co-owned Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., both international channels IBC Global last June 2011 with another international channel is INN International. The channels were available in Europe, Middle East, North Africa, Guam, and the United States. Also, launched its new cable cartoon channel Toon TV in partnership with Viva Entertainment on July 2, 2012 and DWNN-TV was re-launched as the new UHF news channel called IBC News Network, the new media called IBC Interactive and through the work of IBC Foundation, Inc. As of January 1, 2013 at 12:00 midnight, is the official IBC Analog Transmitter (DZTV-TV) are they now using Horizontal Polarization or Elliptical Polarization, during watching Ronda Trese at midnight. As of now, from being corporate relaunched a new advertising campaign and slogan Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy!, which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new being aired by its competitors at the time, IBC's new management wanted to improve their broadcasts by airing some of its classic programs as IBC Classics, it gianted popularly for new telenovela Rosalinda starring Thalia and Fernando Carrillo and asianovela My Daughter the Flower airing on Viva-TV on IBC, also introduced animated series Pop Pixie and Winx Club to the Philippines and also with anime series like Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Crayon Shin Chan and Akazukin Chacha with phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and talent search show Born to be a Star. Alongside to the Viva-TV block as home to the NBA and PBA games as well as pro boxing, and WWE events in the sports programming, its flagship news program Express Balita and Ronda Trese together with Good Take, Linawin Natin, Pulsong Pinoy, Angara ng Bayan, Snooky and Nora Mismo, magazine show Cooltura, lifestyle show Chinatown TV and noontime variety show Lunch Break as well as its home to the award-winning Kapinoy children's programming like Barney & Friends, Sesame Street and KapinoyLand. By the 2013, IBC is the official broadcaster of the 2013 World Youth Day, which return to the visit of Pope Francis to the country (together with PTV and Radyo ng Bayan). In the statement released in April 11, 2013, Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. announced that will continue to reign on primetime under the blocktime agreement of The Kapinoy Network with Viva Entertainment. According to article, IBC chairman Eric Canoy that in pursuant to A) 26 nwhich restored its archives, hopefully The Kapinoy Network re-air them as IBC Classics. At the same time, IBC is now a member of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) to promote membership. On May 28, 2013, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, thru its subsidiary Kapinoy Convergence, Inc., signed a network sharing agreement with Globe Telecom for a new mobile telephony service in the country and he Philippine's largest telecommunications company PLDT for a new telephony service in the country. The agreement includes the sharing of assets including switches, towers, servers, and bandwidth. IBC is expected to spend 13 billion pesos for the next two years to build up its telco business. The plan will continue to be approved by the National Telecommunications Commission. 'Expansion' Aside from its flagship broadcast sequestered television network IBC, the company broadcasts to many Filipino expatriates around the world through Global IBC. The media company has also diversified into the print publication (IBC Publishing, Inc.) and new media (IBC Interactive). Also, IBC introduced its UHF broadcast news television network IBC News Network as well as its cable channels are Danze TV (music), DZTV TeleTrese (interactive news), Kiddie TV (children) and Toon TV (cartoons). The network's radio stations include DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 (1386 kHz AM-Manila), iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! (DZMZ 89.1 MHz FM-Manila), and also regional AM stations. IBC has established regional stations and news bureaus to handle operations in different areas throughout the Philippines and throughout the world. IBC Global Ltd., a division of IBC that is responsible for overseeing all of its international assets has offices and news bureaus throughout the world. IBC International, one of the largest international subsidiary of IBC is based in Korea, Taiwan and United States built to further expand their programming and technical capabilities. IBC affirms its social responsibility with its slogan, Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino, and through the work of IBC Foundation, Inc.. Through media, the foundation has delivered the umbrella organization of such foundations such as the ganization of Bantay Kapinoy (child watch), Baterya Watch (baterry), Kalikasan Kapinoy (environmental), Kapig Bisig Kapinoy (Holding together for Pasig River) and Sagip Kapinoy (Saving Members of the Family). Mascot IBC-13, the sequestered mascot dressed in a Filipino shirts hat introduced by the brand in 2012 is probably the most widely recognized character in the Philippines. 'Puppets' From the success of Kapinoy mascots, IBC 13 also another first in puppets in a Filipino hat introducing by the brand by September 30, 2012 is probably the most widely recognized character in the Philippines. Branding of IBC The IBC new logo featuring more colorful look of the Kapinoy network three letter elements, I is red, B is green and C is blue in the colors. The 3 divisions of the Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, which is made reflecting new color letters with the new Pinoy-esque hat cultural. 'Channel 13' IBC introduced an innovation to the channel 13 logo from 1960 to 1992. At first, the channel 13 logo is introduced into Inter-island TV-13, in the Soriano family. Since 1987, it begin with new 13 logo with Life Begin at 13 slogans and 1989, IBC relaunched with the new image as Pusong Piunoy, Pusong Trese. 'The evolution of IBC logos' The IBC corporate logo started from the Inter-Islands Broadcasting Corporation (Inter-Islands TV-13) for the graphic element and original that was conceptualized in 1961. In 1975 becore Inter-Islands TV-13 split, the original logo was mofidied the Intercontinental Brodcasting Cororation. In December 2003 in the christmas day, the new logo with the old bank gothic typeface and toy building blocks with red for children, green for entertainment and blue for news and public affairs with the new colors in favor. The new logo of the 2011 logo until 2012, appeared on the new italiczed typeface, in-motion oval and craftily spliced letter B slash number 13 with a cold-icy, all-blue glass appearance. By June 30, 2012, IBC modified its new corporate logo goes a Pinoy-esque set to the new Pinoy hat in the Philippines on top of the IBC letters. The previous logo, which heralded IBC as the number 3 TV network in the country gave way to the present logo's styling. The design of the stylized 13 is a descendant of the one found in the station logo design used in the 1970s and 1980s and 1990s in which they called Kapinoy for the Pinoy, in the same of Kapamilya for the family and Kapuso for the hearts. As of April 2013 in summer, IBC relaunched with its new revamped and redesigned logo and more colorful look of the Kapinoy network with stands for I is red, B is green and C is blue made reflecting new color letters with new Pinoy-esque hat cultural along with a new graphic package. 'Slogans' Programming IBC Broadcast Center The IBC Broadcasting Center is the main state-of-the-art headquarter of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, its subsidiaries, and other affiliate companies wihth new capabilities are its technical equipment and systems. It consists of a compound with an ared of approximately 5,000 square meters. It is located on the Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. It was orginally built in 1977 and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs and was then the most advanced broadcast falcility in Asia for IBC 13 operations, with office spaces, built-in modern studios and complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations. The TOC houses 100 equipment racks providing space for a control system for studio and post-production; 100 stereo-audio distribution amplifiers; 100 video distribution amplifiers; a 1,13-position video patchbay; and a 1,13-position stereo audio patch field will modernize IBC building, which houses IBC and RPN develop the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City property in Quezon City into a mixed-use commercial and residential complex from having the modern broadcasting facilities, headquarters, studios, radio booths, dish satellite and offices. The park's administration those in front and outside the IBC studios among the restaurants outside the park by the restaurant chain McDonalds Philippines and the international chain convenience stores 7-Eleven Philippines which provided the free at the participating McDonalds restaurants and 7-Eleven market. Today, it is now the country's largest and most technologically advanced broadcast falcility, capble of the broadcasting multiple and simultaneous live SD or HD audio-video feeds to any parts of the world and the vice versa. The Broadcast City complex contains several buildings and studios used for broadcasting, taping, post-prouction feature corporate office, television production space and cutting-edge broadcast facilities and other related business (along with the park). The building and main office of IBC Foundation, Inc can also be found inside the IBC Broadcast Center at Broadcast City complex in the corporate building. Post-production facilities include the 5 computer-edit-equipped suites, with the 25 VTRs assignable to any suite. 'Transmitter Tower' The IBC Tower is the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation located at the station's transmitter tower in the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Philippines in the third quarter of 1960. It serves as the transmitter facility for IBC, IBC News Network, 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ. With the transmitter power of 60-kilowatt in the Harris Transmitter in order to strengthen its broadcast signals in Mega Manila. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation spend more than PhP130 million to the upgrade its broadcast transmitters and facilities in various key cities in the Philippines. It plans to the IBC studio facilities in Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. It also plans to upgrade, construction its broadcast facilities in Baguio City to further improve its coverage in the northern part of the Philippines. These upgrades include new transmitting equipment, from transmitters to antenna systems and buildings/tower rehabilitation/construction from the proceeds of its initial public offering to support various expansion programs in key cities in the Philippines. Expansion includes construction of broadcast facility, tower and transmitter upgrade for its Iloilo station; broadcast facility and transmitter tower for its Cebu station; construction of transmitter tower and upgrading its Davao station; and upgrading broadcast facilities, equipment and transmitter tower in Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Guimaras, Naga, Cagayan de Oro, Bacolod, General Santos and Roxas. 'IBC Studios' The IBC Studios is consist of 13 studios. The IBC news center with IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita, Ronda Trese and IBC Headliners airs live at the IBC News Room building. Studio 1, one of the oldest studios and the largest studio of IBC with houses its programs of the INN and houses the current affairs program Linawin Natin, the public service program Nora Mismo and public service Snooky. Studio 2 in a loop studio, houses the morning show Magandang Umaga Ba?. The Studio 3, also one of the oldest studio of IBC houses the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break. Studio 4 houses the game show The Weakest Link. The Studio 5 houses another game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Studio 6 houses the showbiz talk show Showbiz Star. Studio 7 and 8 are temporary studio set-ups, where the props and set decorations are dismatled after the show, this studio is being used by the children's shows like KapinoyLand, the sitcom Petra's Panniest and comedy gag show Happy TODAS. Studio 9, the largest studio, which houses the sitcom Goin' Bukol Pwede and Studio 10, also houses the sitcom Bidang Andrew n' Giselle. Studio 11 houses the dance variety show DMZ-TV. Studio 12 houses the lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi. Studio 13, the largest studio, houses the musical variety show It's Partytime and the late-night talk show Noel & Late Night. That housed the production offices, dressing rooms, makeup room and the live show. During the IBC news room, this news center in Broadcast City also houses the UHF news channel IBC News Network where the live news programs such as Lunchtime News, INN News Blast, CNBC Konek, Eala ng Balita, Global Desk, Fast Morning and Balitang 90 are currently airing. Digital transition 'Digital terrestrial television' Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation initially applied for a license from the Nation Telecommunications Commission (NTC) to operate a digital terrestrial television service in the coutnry last 2010 ordered that all analog TV broadcast transmission will be terminated by 11:59 p.m. and switch to digital broadcast on December 31, 2015, requiring television service providers to migrate to DTT by that time. The management of IBC-13 is planning for digitalization by the last quarter of 2011. IBC planned to utilize multiplex to offer IBC, IBC News Network and 5 additional specialty TV channels for its ISDB-T test. 'High-definition television' IBC has the 24 units of Sony HDC-1400R high-definition portable studio cameras in preparation for high definition production. Viva Sports produced the first domestic high definition telecast; the coverage of the PBA and NBA basketball game which was shown on IBC. In addition, two of its three Eurocopter AS355 news chopper are capable of transmitting high-definition livew feeds from its 5 axis gimbal HD camera mounted on the nose of the aircraft. The cameras will be deployed to all of its regional stations across the country including the main headquarter in Broadcast City at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. 'Tapeless' The conglomerate invested in a tapeless technology from EVP, a first of its kind in Southeast Asia. it provided the network a non-linear post production workflow and wireless access on remote areas via media access management system utilizing the HD OB Van and Xt(2) provided in partnership with EVS and with the integration with WAM, Pacific, Inc. and Avid Technology and through Wi-Fi network. Subsidiaries Here is a list of assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The following are wholly owned and operated by IBC indicated. Main article: List of assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC Australia Pty., Ltd. *IBC Canada ULC *IBC Creative Communications Management *IBC Europe Ltd. *IBC Global Cargo Corporation (d/b/a Kapinoy Kargo) *IBC Global Ltd. *IBC Global Netherlands B.V. *IBC Global Remittance *IBC Integrated and Strategic Property Holdings, Inc. *IBC Interactive (d/b/a IBCi) *IBC International (d/b/a IBCi) *IBC Japan, Inc. *IBC Korea, Inc. *IBC Multimedia, Inc. *IBC Publishing, Inc. *Kapinoy Convergence, Inc. *Kapinoy Talent Center *Kapinoy Theme Parks Holdings, Inc. (d/b/a Kapinoy Theme Parks) *Pinoy Trese 'Partnership' Here is the companies that are partnership with Viva Entertainment for the block-timer of IBC. *Viva Entertainment 'Non-stock organizations' *IBC Foundation, Inc. - home of the umbrella organization of Bantay Kapinoy (child watch), Baterya Watch (baterry), Kalikasan Kapinoy (environmental), Kapig Bisig Kapinoy (Holding together for Pasig River), Tulong Kapinoy and Sagip Kapinoy (Saving Members of the Family). *Kapinoy ng Bayan Foundation, Inc. *PLDT-Globe Foundation See also *List of Philippine media companies *Philippine television networks *Television channels *People's Television Network *Philippine Broadcasting Service *Radio Philippines Network *IBC-13 Program Schedule *IBC-13 Station Notice (2012) *IBC-13 has more quality programs with it's campaign Pinoy ang Dating! *IBC-13-Viva Entertainment partnership *Viva-TV primetime on IBC-13 *Viva-TV's Big Launch *Ang Bagong Viva-TV on IBC *IBC-13 Sked for February 13-19, 2012 *IBC-13 Sked for May 28-June 8, 2012 *IBC-13 Sked for June 13-June 27, 2012 *IBC will air Holy Week TV Schedule on April 5-8, 2012 *IBC, to launch promo in 2011 *IBC-13 will air Homecoming sa 13 inviting the Birthday Party References External links *Official IBC Website *IBC on KBP *IBC on Facebook *IBC on Twitter *IBC on Multiply *Official IBC Kids Website Category:Philippine radio network Category:Philippine television network Category:Publicly funded broadcast Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1961 establishments in the Philippines